


Kill me or don't

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Beta Will Graham, Cannibalism, Choking, Hannigram - Freeform, Horror, Implied Character Death, Kidnapping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Near Death Experiences, No Sex, if that makes any sense, non sexual kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Will is a cop who gets far too close to a certain killerHannibal just wants to protect himself. After all, this cop is just meat to him, nothing more.





	Kill me or don't

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober? posting on time? doing things in order? don't know her

“Calm down.” Hannibal growled at the beta below him. Some police special unit that had gotten far too close for comfort. “The less you struggle the less pain I’ll cause you, understood?” His alpha voice wasn’t very effective against a beta -probably why the city preferred them as police over alphas who were too aggressive or omegas who would submit to anyone- so his brute strength would have to be enough to take the man down.

The beta growled. “Fuck off. I know you’re the ripper and I’m gonna make sure the- Ah! The whole world knows /Hannibal/.” He snarled, struggling to breath as Hannibal squeezed his throat tightly. Heavily restricting his oxygen intake. He whimpered softly, clawing at Hannibal’s hands as he struggled against the alpha.

Hannibal sighed. “You truly haven’t grasped the concept that I can kill you whenever I please, have you? The more you struggle the faster you’ll expire. Your life is nothing to me.” He smirked and squeezed tighter around the cop’s throat. Maybe he’d lied about him lasting longer if he behaved; Hannibal planned on butchering him no matter what he did, but it would be so much nicer if his meals would simply submit to their fate. This beta fought almost as hard as any alpha he’d taken down. It would be impressive if it wasn’t so damn annoying.

The beta whimpered, scratching at Hannibal’s hands to try and get him to release. “I’m not letting-” He struggled for air and to stay awake. “-Go-” He wheezed, finally going limp.

“Finally.” Hannibal muttered, dragging the limp body across his floor. He’d need to mop all the dirt the beta had tracked in later, for now he could take this thing downstairs and figure out what sort of dishes he’d like to make for dinner.

X X X X X X X X X X

Will woke up to the most delicious smell he'd ever known. There was a horrible ache in his body, but that was hardly unusual in his line of work. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he realized he was tied firmly to a table, one arm full-on missing from his body, replaced by a bloody, bandaged stump.

"Finally awake, are you?" Hannibal smirked, setting a burger in front of him. "I thought about killing you, i really did... but let's just say I'm a bit interested in you." He set his own burger down on the table and began cutting into it.

"What the fuck!?" Will screamed, pulling at the chain on his remaining arm. "Let me go!"

Hannibal sighed and continued eating, ignoring Will's outburst. "No one will hear you. Even if this room were not soundproof we'd be too far from anyone else for you to gain help from. If you want to eat you'll calm down and let me feed you." He nodded to the burger. "I'd untie you, but you're far too impolite. Can't have you wasting perfectly good food."

"You're a monster." Will snarled, struggling so hard that he managed to kick Hannibal's plate into the psychiatrist's face. "I'll never do what you say. Do what you want,"

Hannibal calmly stood up, wiping his face with his handkerchief before walking a few steps and grabbing Will's throat, squeezing down until he heard it crack.


End file.
